


I'm Wasting My Time With You

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [22]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 22 - "I'm wasting my time with you"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Parker Caine/Maggie Vera
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I'm Wasting My Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 22 - "I'm wasting my time with you"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

The following takes place in S1 EP7 after Parker asks Maggie on a date. She goes to him dorm and sees a needle in his arm. She thinks he's doing drugs and leaves abruptly.

Parker: Maggie! Wait!

Maggie: Don't bother explaining. I thought this could work, but I see now, I'm wasting my time with you.

Parker walks in front of her.

Parker: Maggie? Please. Let me explain.

Maggie: (doesn't look at him) Alright.

Parker: I'm sick. 

Maggie: What do you mean, you're sick?

Parker: I have a rare disease and you saw me injecting medication that will help in time.

Maggie: (feels bad) Oh, Parker. I'm so sorry. Is it serious?

Parker: No. I think we've got it under control.

Maggie: We?

Parker: My mom and me. She's been helping me find a cure.

Maggie: That's great! (takes Parker's hands) Look, I'm sorry about before. I didn’t know.

Parker: That's okay. Would you like to go on that date now.

Maggie: (smiles) Sure. Where would you like to go?

Parker: The Haunt.

Maggie: Okay.

Parker: Great.

Parker gives Maggie a kiss and then they walk to Parker's car holding hands.


End file.
